candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2016
DoCheonGong has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:43 DoCheonGong To admins and chat mods: if you want to use Multikick and block button feature, install on personal JS intead *instead Because the script overload may some scripts don't working. DoCheonGong has gone to crush some candies. Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has joined the Candy Kingdom. Michael, The Lord Of Wikia has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Mantiix has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:00 Mantiix This wiki is stupid as fuck , you don't have 10m users. 10m users on statistics describe whole community users -_- You are stupid This wiki is kinda stupid It doesn't have 10m users... You are noobs... statistics shows how many are there users in whole wikia not this wiki Mantiix has gone to crush some candies. HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:33 Edwin91476 User:Yeungchunk HM? See this new user. I think he will contributes here. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 9:58 HM100 OKay http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_703_(Super_Saga)/Versions Someone rate a suggestion for mobile (Level 703 will earn 5 colors in 13 days) Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:30 Megaphantaze Beejammer1 Familiar? And also, Candylover is blocked globally Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 12:37 HM100 User:Candylover Special:log/chatban Due to spam Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:45 HM100 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_705_(Super_Saga)/Versions http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_703_(Super_Saga)/Versions Check these Edwin P.S.: For based on my fanon activity, your fanon deserves future version of levels leaked on Mobile 1:47 Edwin91476 Minute. I'm busy right now. Too crazy. 1:49 HM100 Because of their leakness? Too hard the 2nd and the 3rd deserves IH or VH I think I'd rate IMPOSSIBLY HARD the 2nd on Mobile and NI on Web HM100 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Felix Vašečka has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:11 HM100 Hi to all HM100 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Storm2 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:44 Storm2 ayy Storm2 has gone to crush some candies. Felix Vašečka has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. 6:49 Megaphantaze Shift change But first I go through nw users list Beejammer1 Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. 2016 09 15